Hugo
by mischeifmaiden
Summary: Rose sings a song dedicated to her brother in the Great Hall, surprises everyone, especially her father. Rated T, just in case. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Ron would most likely be mine :P I also don't own the song Alfie, Lilly Allen does. I did however change Alfie to Hugo just to fit in with the story, I hope you enjoy my attempt for my first real story. :)

* * *

Rose Weasley looked out into the dark, crowded hall, looking into the faces of her parents nervously. It was her first time up on stage for the Hogwarts talent show, and she was supposed to be singing a song that she told her parents she was going to dedicate to her younger brother, Hugo. Rose looked unsure of herself as she took her place on the stage just behind the microphone. A voice boomed over the hall.

"Please welcome Rose Weasley, daughter of Auror Ronald Weasley, singing a song for her brother called 'Alfie'" informed the voice. All in the hall was quiet as the music started and Rose started to sing.

_Oh, oh deary me. My little brother's in his bedroom smoking weed._

_I tell him he should get up 'cause it's nearly half past three. _

_He can't be bothered 'cause he's high on THC. _

_I ask him very nicely if he'd like a cup of tea, _

_I can't even see him 'cause his room is so smoky. _

_Don't understand how one could watch so much TV. _

_My baby brother, Hugo, how I wish that you could see. _

Ron and Hermione sat in the Great Hall with their mouths wide open. Rose was now 16, at a rebellious age, but never did they think she would do something so offensive to her brother. Hugo just sat there, listening to his iPod, totally unaware of his parent's horror. Many people in the Hall looked stunned, Rose had been raised as such a nice young lady.

_I only say it 'cause I care so please will you_

_Stop pulling my hair?_

_Now, now there's no need to swear. _

_Please don't despair, my dear mon frère. _

A few of the teachers got up to try and unplug the microphone, to stop her sweet, but sour song. Unfortunately, they all tried to get up at the same time and ended up falling over each other, as Rose continued with her sweet rampage.

_Oh, Hugo get up, it's a brand new day. _

_I just can't sit back and let you waste your life away. _

_You need to get a job because the bills need to get paid. _

_Get off your lazy ass, Hugo please use your brain. _

_Surely there's some walls out there that you can go and spray. _

_I'm feeling guilty here for leading you astray. _

_Now how the hell do you ever expect that you'll get laid, _

_When all you do is stay in playing your computer games?_

Ron went white. He couldn't believe something so vulgar was coming out of his own daughters mouth. Did Rose really send Hugo off the tracks? He was acting a little strange lately. Ron looked over to where Harry was sitting and found him to be laughing his head off. Ron sent him a dirty look, but it did nothing to stop him from enjoying every bit of this. Hermione tried to hide herself from the rest of the parents stares, trying to convince both her and them that they were no relation to each other. Still, Rose kept singing happily.

_I only say it 'cause I care so please will you_

_Stop pulling my hair?_

_Now, now there's no need to swear. _

_Please don't despair, my dear mon frère. _

There was an instrumental intermission in the song. Ron and heroine let out sighs of relief, thinking that one of the clumsy teachers had finally gotten around the back and disconnected the P.A system to put a stop to the song once and for all. Much to their displeasure though, the song had one last verse.

_Oh little brother please refrain from doing that. _

_I'm tryna help you out so can you stop being a twat?_

_It's time that you and I sat down and had a little chat. _

_And look me in the eyes, take of that stupid fitted cap. _

Oh god. That had done it. Rose has sworn on in front of the entire school, the teachers, and everybody's parents. Ron sunk down in his chair, hoping to get away from all the embarrassment, but a pair of hands behind him pulled him back up. The pair of hands belonged to none other than George. Of course, who else would make him sit through torture like this?

_I only say it 'cause I care so please will you_

_Stop pulling my hair?_

_Now, now there's no need to swear. _

_Please don't despair..._

_Please don't despair..._

_My mon frère. _

The song finally ended, and the students of Hogwarts cheered and clapped wildly as Rose gracefully bowed, sent a cheeky smirk to her father, and walked back to her table. The teachers didn't seem to know what to do, but tried their best to calm the wild crowd. Once seated, Ron turned to his daughter.

"You're in a hell of a lot of trouble, young lady." He warned, glaring down at her. Rose's smile didn't falter.

"I know dad, but it was totally worth it."

* * *

There we go. My first attempt at a real story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and I'd also like to know whether people would like me to continue writing stories at all. The inspiration from this story came to me today as I was listening to the song, and at the moment I'm quite Harry Potter obsessed, so the two kind of mixed together. Thanks much for reading!


End file.
